thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jules de Jongh
Jules de Jongh (born in California) is a British-based American actress, voice actress, singer, television and radio presenter who provides voices for the UK and US dubs of Thomas & Friends. Jules provides voices for other shows such as Viki and Marco in the US version of "Angelina Ballerina" as well as Lieutenant Green in Gerry Anderson's 2005 reboot of his 1968 series "Captain Scarlet", and Yugo and Evangelyne in "Wakfu". Additionally, she provides voices in video games such as "Burnout", "Need for Speed", "Moon Tycoon", "Killzone", "Lego City Undercover" and "Batman: Arkham Knight". She has narrated several productions for Channel Five in the UK. Voices US *Rosie (thirteenth series - sixteenth series) *Mavis (Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) *Lady Hatt (thirteenth series onwards, excluding the seventeenth and twenty-first series) *Bridget Hatt (thirteenth and fourteenth series only) *The Duchess of Boxford (Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding the seventeenth series) *Bridget Hatt's friends *The Teacher (thirteenth series only) *The Laundry Lady *The Schoolchildren *The Blond-haired Boy (fifteenth - eighteenth series) *The Ginger-haired Boy (Pouty James) *Some Children (Diesel's Special Delivery, Percy the Snowman, Gordon and Ferdinand, Emily and Dash, Toby and Bash, Steamie Stafford, Emily Saves the World, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Pouty James, P.A. Problems and Forever and Ever) UK/US *Emily (US; Hero of the Rails onwards, UK; Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and The Great Race singing voice only) *Caitlin (twentieth series; onwards) *Allicia Botti Songs *Will You Won't You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Films * Grim (1995) * When I Stand on the Moon (2010) * Unearthed (2010) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Angelina Ballerina: ** Love to Dance (2010) ** Ballet Dreams (2011) ** Pop Star Girls (2011) ** Dancing on Ice (2011) ** Sweet Valentine (2012) ** Musical Moves (2012) ** Dreams Do Come True (2012) ** Superstar Sisters (2012) ** Dance Around the World (2013) ** Mouseling Mysteries (2013) ** Mousical Medleys (2013) * Johnny English Strikes Again (2018) Television * Xcalibur (2001) * Captain Scarlet (2005) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) * Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * Poppy Cat (2011) * Blake: Double Identity (2011) * NOKSU (2011) * Lucky Fred (2011) * Invizimals (2013-2014) * Floogals (2016-present) Games * Bud Tucker in Double Trouble (1996) * Moon Tycoon (2001) * Alias (2004) * X3: Reunion (2005) * The Witcher (2007) * Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures (2008) * So Blonde (2008) * Mirror's Edge (2008) * Killzone 2 (2009) * Overlord II (2009) * Kinect Sports (2010) * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) * Dead Nation (2010) * Driver: San Francisco (2011) * Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) * Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (2011) * Lego City Undercover (2013) * Jack Keane 2: The Fire Within (2013) * Puppeteer (2013) * Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) * Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) * Thomas and Friends: Talk to You (2015) * Batman: Arkham VR (2016) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2(2017) * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (2017) External Link * Official website Category:Voice Actors